


Cemas

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Dan rasa cemas menguar menguat.





	Cemas

_Hari-hari tidak berbahagia_

_Bulan-bulan tidak senang_

_Tahun-tahun semakin sengsara_

_Di sebuah pedesaan, banyak fatamorgana_

_Mobil-mobil berlalu-lalang_

_Mata menjadi pedas_

_Bibir menjadi perih_

_Di sebuah perkotaan, banyak hujan air mata_

_Pesawat-pesawat hancur dan rusak_

_Telinga menjadi panas_

_Kulit menjadi pedih_

_Di rumah-rumah, robot-robot tidak bekerja_

_Mereka berserakan di sudut ruangan_

_Sedangkan tuan dan nyonya tak berpikir seperti itu_

_Orang-orang ini sedang hilir mudik di depan benda kubus_

_Kata benda itu, "_ Esok akan tiada, esok akan sirna, esok akan menjadi hari yang tidak berguna."

_Sia-sia, betapa menyedihkannya kata-kata ini_

_Pada hari itu, orang-orang berkumpul di sebuah lapangan_

_Ada apa? Bagaimana bisa?_

_Mata mereka berkaca-kaca, lebih banyak yang tersedu-sedu_

_Udara menjadi panas, fatamorgana bermunculan lagi_

_DI utara, di selatan, ada api_

_Di timur, di barat, ada bara_

_Kegaduhan meningkat hingga keringat_

_Peluh bercampur air mata beterbangan_

_Ada apa? Ada dusta?_

_Ada kebohongan tentang hari 'esokmu'_

_Mengapa? Karena apa?_

_Ada kealpaan pada pikiranmu_

_Orang-orang menunggu di bangku panjang_

_Menanti esok dibalik kecemasan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 26 Agustus 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
